The Return of Alexis
Title: The Return of Alexis Players: Heather O'Leary, Alexis Ayala, Thomas Krieger, Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan, and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Alexis Ayala returns to the Maxwell Ranch... LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary is walking the permiter of the ranch's fenceline, checking out the fence, to make sure there are no breaks in it. She pauses, as she reaches the driveway, to double check the gate's lock. She might have preferred to take a Helicopter, but Alex was a Soldier before she was a resistance member. She travels surprisingly light, an 'assault pack' made of a backback, and a rifle slung across her back. She's making her way slowly, the Ghillie Suit packed in her assault pack while she walks rather than stalks her way up to the ranch. Heather O'Leary pauses, as a flash of moment up the road catches her eye. Damn, she left all but a knife back in her room's armory. She slips her left hand down to the sheathed Ka-Bar knife on her hip, as she waits for the figure to actually be more visible. She rests her right arm on the gate. Alex continues walking up the road, but starts to slow her movements as she nears the Ranch. She doesn't exactly want to get shot, so she waits to be seen by someone so she can identify herself properly. +ROLL: Heather O'Leary rolls a Perception-HARD check and SUCCEEDS. "Is this where I call out, 'Halt, who goes there?'." Heather calls out to Alex, having recognized her movements, and her face. She is smiling widely, and reaches down to unlock the gate. Alex shrugs softly, "I suppose if you want to be all dramatic. Or you could just be like, "Hey Alex, been awhile, how was the weather?" she asks, grinning. Heather's head shakes a little, fondly, and comments, "Or, I could say, get your ass over here, and give me a hug. It's been too damned long." She opens the gate, and asks, "How was Vegas? Lose your shirt?" "Gambling isn't what it used to be." Alex says, making a face, "Plenty of places to shoot." she says. She smirks and walks a little faster to heather, dropping her back on the ground and rushing to Heather. And Heather's arms open, to gather Alex up in a hug, as soon as she reaches her. When she hugs Alex, she gives her a quick, slightly more than friendly, but a lot less than lover's, kiss on the lips, "Seriously though, it is good to see you." Alex blinks and blushes at the kiss on the lips, eyelids fluttering for a moment when Heather suddenly speak sto her again. She blinks, "I uh...um...well, yeah..." Heather O'Leary releases Alex, and chuckles, softly, under her breath. "I see you are as articulate as always, when something shocks you. At least you didn't bite me." "Well, I don't think you've ever kissed me like that. Wouldn't Liz be...I don't know, a little pissed." she says. She clicks her teeth, "I might." she says, still blushing. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "It's not like I gave you a REAL kiss Alex. Liz'beth'd forgive it. Besides, she might kiss you herself, when she finds out you are back." Her eyebrows raise a little at the biting motion, but she only smiles, and adds, "Careful, I might start shaking in fear at that threat." She winks. "Whoa, I don't know if I'm available for a threesome." she teases, winking at Heather. "not fair to catch me off guard like that." she says. She smiles, "Are you really so happy to see me?" she asks. She hmms, and laughs, "Now that almost sounds like a dare." Heather O'Leary nods, "I really am happy to see you, Alexis." She smiles, "No matter what our past has been... We are friends, and you, more than others I could think of, out here." Alex giggles, "You make it sound like we had a torrid love affair or that we used to get bitchy with each other." she says. She nods, "Well, I try my best to be part of the team and help where I can." Heather O'Leary smirks, "First few times we talk, we argued. But we got past it." She pauses, and moves to grab Alex' pack, "Vegas' weapon situation is taken care of, I gather, since you have returned?" She rests an arm around Alex' back, as she leads her the last few feet onto the Ranch itself. Alex grins, "It's what I do, isn't it?" She asks heather. "Thanks!" she says. "Hey heather?" she says, leaning closer to Heather as the other woman holds her around her back. She leans close, as if to tell a secret. Heather O'Leary leans in, to hear the secret. Alex kisses her soundly, arm around her back pulling her into the kiss. She closes her eyes and makes an "Mmmmm!" sound, before licking Heather's lips and pulling away, "Brat." Heather O'Leary just stands there, and blinks. Did Alex just *lick* her lips? Now who is blushing, even with the teasing comment. She simply stares at Alex, and finally, says softly, "Tease." It is both a compliment, and in some ways, wistful. Alex blushes furiously as she looks at Heather. "Tit for tat and all that." she says, catching her breath. She swallows, "Well, anyway, is my room still open?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Yes. Of course it is. Might want to open a window when you get to it." Alex considers for a moment, and then makes a face, nodding. "i might like the smell of gunpowder, but I don't think I like it enough to NOT open a window." she says. Heather O'Leary decides it is safe to make a joke now, "And there is one other thing I highly recommend you do, especially if you are going to greet people with kisses." Yes, she did start it, but Alex definitely finished it. Alex blushes, "I...went overboard, sorry. Everything doesn't have to be a challenge. "she says as much to herself as anyone else. "anyway, you were going to say?" An impish grin grows on Heather's face, "Take a bath." She winks. Alex makes a face, "Hey, perfume isn't easy to find anymore. And really, not appropriate for slinking around in a Ghillie." she says. Heather O'Leary smiles, "But smelling clean makes the kissie happier." Alex sticks her tongue out, "I'm not exactly trying to romance you, Heather. Just got a little too...something, I guess." Heather O'Leary nods "I was teasing you Alexis." Maybe she uses Alex for most things, but Alexis when she is being nicer, or when she really wants to get a point across. She shrugs, but pointedly says nothing about the tongue. "We could have used you the other night." Yes, she changes the subject, if not adeptly, at least, suddenly. Alex sighs and shakes her head, "You got me." she says, holding up her arms in surrender. She hmms, "Yeah? Well, I'm back now. Did you need a chopper pilot, or did you need my rifle?" Krieger had been off and about somewhere, but now he's back at the ranch proper, so there's that. He's whistling and has a piece of hay to chew on, because you do that as you walk around, looking -ever- so excitable. Hind, you know, he's still wanting to rush off half-cocked and steal it like some bad pirate movie. Having been out for a walk, Julie happened to see the little gathering from a distance and had adjusted her path accordingly. "Your rifle." Heather subconsciously rubs a particular spot on her right thigh, the worst of the three wounds she received the other night. It *was* fixed, but she knows she was hit there, "We stole some Gasoline from a spot in Arizona... Supposed to be a cakewalk Recon mission, before the Lizards decided to crash the party." Alex snickers softly, "I suppose I was the sole sniper a while ago. That 'Light Fifty' speaks to me, what can I say?" she asks. She nods slowly, "Bit of a trip for Gas hon...are we sure it was worth it?" she asks. She nods, "Well, that's the sort of thing they do..." she says. "Vegas gave me some powder, so I'll be able to start reloading as soon as I get settled in again...if it helps." Alexis Ayala says, "Of course, you seem to like me best in obscure, high places, with an overpowered long rifle." - Krieger, who is not -new guy- by far, because he's been shot enough now to get out of that spot, right? "Light Fifty? I don't think we needed that level of wham bam thank you ma'am for Recce... right until we got -shot-." He says, just breaking into the talking with a slight grin. "Hey Lasers, who is the cutie?" He asks Heather and throws a salute to Alexis… Krieger is in a good mood… he musta found scotch. "It will seem worth it when we're using it next week," Juliet offers quietly as she comes up behind the chatting Alex and Heather. Krieger receives a brief nod and a faint smile as she, de-facto leader, comes to a stop nearby. Alex stands at attention and snaps a return salute, one of the actual 'Army' veterans in the resistance - she does it out of habit. She shrugs to Krieger, "I still have a silenced .308. But generally speaking, we came to appreciate having a Light Fifty sneaking around in the hills when we were on mission. It pays to have an accurate Sniper." she says. She looks to Heather, and then to Julie, "Should I start training Marksmanship again, or do you need me to spend some time in the Armory getting the weapons maintenance up to spec?" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, at Thomas' 'Laser' nickname, "It was worth it, since we were almost out." She smiles at Julie, than says simply to Thomas, "This is Alexis Ayala, Alex, this is Thomas, Thomas Krieger." She shrugs, and than shrugs again. Krieger straightens up a bit, with his Soviet fur covered hat, because he just got a proper salute. "Thomas Krieger, USMC, Retired." He says suddenly to Alexis, it suddenly matters. "I caved in when we hit Russia, brought back a PPSH41… ain't quiet, but the Scalies sure aren't fond of a drum mag to the chest either." He says and relaxes a bit, damnit, he's retired -before- the Resistance! "Say Heather, feel good enough to make the run on the Hind soon?" He asks and glances towards Juliet. "With consenting permission with our distinguished Leader." Teasing. "Hey, don't look at me - no one actually -listens-. I just get to be the lucky Face of the Resistance that the Lizards are trying to take out to demoralize everyone." Julie assures Krieger with a dry smile as she lifts her arms to cross them over her chest. "You know, we could go inside to chat over coffee." Alex nods, "Well if it was worth it, then I'm glad everyone made it back." she says. She nods to Krieger, "Alexis Ayala. I was the resident Long Rifle and Gun Bunny when I left." She looks between Heather and Julie, "not sure how much of that stuck." she says. She smiles warmly, "Us Army, not quite retired." she says, grinning softly. "And really, I think the Huey works fine, but I wouldn't mind a Blackhawk..." Heather O'Leary moves to pull the main gate closed, and relocks the lock on it. "Not until there is a real plan in place, Thomas. A preponderance of firepower, and an actual recon of the site." She pauses, "A Recon that doesn't involve two thirds of the Recon team being blasted with blue lasers." She smiles at Julie's suggestion. Then, mentions, "We have a Blackhawk... But Thomas doesn't like it. He wants a Russian Hind." She shrugs, than motions up the road to the house, arching an eyebrow. Krieger crosses his arms a bit when they insist he doesn't like the Blackhawk. "Don't you worry, you can be the gun bunny still Alexis, just don't touch my kit and we'll be a wonderful team." He isn't going to flirt with Alexis, because… well, he's never met her. "Sides, I don't -hate- the Blackhawk, it's just poorly designed, it barely can survive a 9mm impact, and...it's pretty much unarmed. It's great as a paperweight for tarps." He doesn't like it, he just decides to not flat out say it. "Sure, coffee." He agrees with Julie. "I have a wonderful plan for the Hind. Sweep in with a skyfighter, if there's Lizards, the Skyfighter hammers them, I jump in the Hind and get out in a heartbeat." Ah, the things she's missed over the last three months - all the conversations on ordinance and aircrafts and guns that's just so much beyond her. Give her medical terms any day. With a slight shake of her head, Julie turns and starts back towards the house. ALexis laughs, "I'm used to taking care of everyone's weapons, but that's fine. You can be all prissy about yours." she says. She nods to Heather, "I carry a preponderance of firepower on a regular basis?" she queries. She sighs, "Just happy to be home." she says. She hmms, "Hawk does one thing well, Lift. Hind does a few things, does all of them 'okay." she surmises quickly. "And when you want to do that recon, I can help. But I hate to say it. Right now what I need is not to go right back out into the field." she says. Alexis Ayala says, "coffee sounds amazing" Heather O'Leary says simply, "The recovering wounded should likely stay out of the field, at least for tonight." Unless Julie gets them all hyped-up on coffee! She is still carrying Alex' pack, so moves along behind Julie, looking at the other two Krieger will claim he's doing -just- fine if asked. "Sure, except it can lift the same amount as the Hawk for us… it's armored, and carries enough firepower to trash an apartment complex a few times over." He points out to Alexis, falling in to keep up with the others. "Also, it's –a lot- more reliable and easier to fix... and I -think- we can get her to run on almost any liquid fuel we come up with. I'm sure Pyotr would have fun doing it." Heather O'Leary comments, as she holds the door open for the others, "While I love Human technology, there is little a Hind could do for us that a Squadship couldn't, faster and much more agile." She shrugs, "But, I am willing to get the Hind, as long as you promise not to try to dogfight with it." She shudders, dramatically. Juliet Parrish leads in a small group, one hand in her pocket, eyes rolling at the conversation that's continuing behind her. She, herself, if quiet. Alex shrugs, "Whatever helps the resistance I guess. Do we really have enough people to take care of another aircraft?" She asks. "Most of them sit in the barn most of the time anyway." she says. "Someone said something about coffee...maybe...food?" she asks. She blushes, "I guess that sounded rude..." Michael Donovan is sitting on the couch, watching the local news. "Well, well. We made the news, again." He shakes his head slightly as the News Report mentions the theft of over one million gallons of Gasoline from a facility in Arizona. He is still not quite used to being on the news, rather than being the one recording the news. As the group walks in, he reaches for the remote, and flips off the Television, "Look what the cats dragged in. Welcome back, Alexis." And Julie, she just gets his widest possible smile. Krieger didn't even -consider- that last bit, not that he wouldn't try to keep it running himself. "Well, I look at this way Alexis.. at least with the Hind? I've got hours logged, and I'll keep her running, and we can use it as a test bed for trying to retrofit Lizard armor instead of its own. It's already armored, and we can try to see how it works out....and I'll figure out something!" He insists and then… news? "Eh...... they didn't put us up with our pictures did they?" He asks and looks towards Heather and crew. "Guess I can sneak into the kitchen, see if I can't fry something up for Alexis?" Juliet Parrish makes a beeline for Donovan once she sees him, and without invitation, she wraps her arms around his neck, holding him for a long moment before she steps back. She looks over her shoulder at Krieger's question, and chuckles. "You’re probably safe, but I bet my face was up there even though they don't have any proof." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes at the news, and says to Thomas, "There should be some left over dinner in there. Nothing fancy, just a big mess of Spaghetti and Meatballs." As for coffee, "All we have left is instant coffee, but it is better than nothing." Alex arches her brow, "Wow, that didn't happen very often before." she says. She looks to Kreiger and shrugs, "lots of work to do by your lonesome." she says. She looks back to Heather and laughs, "You've got the new guy house trained? That’s incredible." she says. "How hard would it be to get some real coffee?" Michael Donovan is hugged, and released? No no, this will not do. He picks up Julie, and sits her on his lap, "Oh, there wasn't any indication *who* took the gas, on the news. But I would bet that Diana has a pretty good idea." Then, he turns his attention to Julie, and gives her a kiss, and asks her softly, "Everything good?" Krieger rolls his eyes a bit, house trained, if only he could do an old man impression. "I was cooking venison before you were in your BDUs Alexis. Damn kids." He says and goes off to the kitchen to see what he can find... spaghetti? Alexis is Army, she'd probably eat cardboard with butter! ..Oh wait, thats actually probably what the army serves us. "I oughta go hunting if we're down to spaghetti and all. Cook up some stew." Juliet Parrish finds herself lifted up, and plunked down on Donovan's lap without so much as a by-your-leave. Yelping in surprise before she lets out a peal of laughter, she returns the kiss before settling a bit more comfortably in his lap. "As good as it can be." she assures Mike softly before sighing. "Oh, I"m -sure- dear Diana has an idea." Heather O'Leary watches Mike and Julie, and smiles. Julie seems happier now, which is good. She turns to Alex, and shrugs, "Just been a while since we were up above the Dust Line to buy any real coffee. Even we cannot afford the price of coffee in Los Angeles. It is 50 bucks a *can*" Alex smirks and shrugs, "Ok?" she asks, "So you're exceptionally house trained." she says to Kreiger and smirks a bit. She nods quickly, "That's some seriously overpriced folgers." She says. "Been having instant for too long, that's all. Still better than nothing." Michael Donovan sighs, and notes, "Chocolate is 100 bucks a bar..." He shudders, "At least it is cheaper in New York... Which reminds me, Julie, somewhere around here, I have a couple bars of chocolate with your name on them." He also fails to mention that since he *has* been above the dustline recently, that he might even have squirreled a can of coffee, but he is not really looking to share it. "I almost don't remember what real coffee tastes like, let alone a latte." Juliet pipes up wistfully before she goes still in Donovan's lap. Her head turns, slowly, eyes widening as she does so, until she's looking up into his face. "Chocolate...?" she repeats, disbelievingly. Heather O'Leary nods, "I know what you mean, Alex." She sighs, "I've been planning a run North to resupply. I promise to get real coffee while I am up there. If you guys have any other special requests, just make sure to write them down on the board on the Fridge." Krieger was -hoping- he'd find some sort of like... bacon, and bread, and cheese. He'll figure something out, since Alexis is hungry, she'll get some sort of grilled sandwich and he'll work on heating up spaghetti too, shouting back from the Kitchen. "Can't we just raid some distribution hub for coffee and luxurious things? Oh I'd kill someone for some Glennlivet... or mint tea." He says, no doubt from the smells and clangs and all, he's well at work being 'Well House Trained.'.. "Can I go with? I haven't been North in a while." He shouts. Krieger can be loud, like a Drill Instructor. Michael Donovan nods, very serious like, "Yes, Chocolate." He can not keep serious for too long though, "Of course, to pry it from my hands, you might have to be extra well behaved." He glances over at Heather, "Just remember the essentials, and getting back in one piece." He turns back to Julie, Instead of well behaved, maybe you can make sure the D.I. keeps it down to a dull roar? You do that, and I will be your slave forever." Oh, does he like to tease Julie. Juliet Parrish narrows her eyes as Donovan lays down the ground rules before she simply hauls a hand back and punches him in the arm, semi-playfully. "You know withholding chocolate from me does not end well." she warns before grinning and glancing towards the kitchen. "I don't see why you couldn't come along, Thomas. We could use some big, strong person to carry around the heavy supplies." Heather comments, "But only if you stop calling me 'Lasers'. Deal?" She may be joking, likely is. Krieger comes back to...feed Alexis? Well, she can have the food, he grins at Heather. "Sure, I'll come up with something new eventually Heather." He promises and stretches a bit and relaxes slowly again. "As long as we aren't hiding in snow banks up north, it'll be a nice vacation from the heat." Michael Donovan ouches at the arm punch, "Of course it doesn't, but neither is getting punched in the arm." He winks at Julie, and watches Alexis head to bed. He then reaches into the pocket of his almost-ever-constant suede jacket, and pulls out a bar of chocolate, only semi-squashed, and opens it, over his head, *just* out of Julie's reach. Dammit for being short. Julie's eyes widen at the chocolate before she's twisting around quickly to try and get to her knees and stretch up to get the coveted sweet. Elizabeth Maxwell slips into the living room quietly, leaning against the doorframe and just listening for the moment. "So where are we going now, and for what?" She smiles just a little. A snort of laughter slips out of Heather's lips, at Mike and Julie's antics. She does glance at Thomas, and mutters, "Better than Irish Board, at least." She shakes her head at some bitter memory, and then says, louder, "I've got fifty bucks on Julie. Want to bet on Donovan?" Krieger isn't betting, no sir. "My Mah always told me not to gamble, sides. I can't collect my damn pension." He says, a teasing tone and waves to Liz a bit from where he is, watching antics. "Think I might go hunting tonight, seen some good places for it, I know deer are bedding down at them, seen some rubs. Think I go out there with a bow or some thing and take a doe or two and get a chili or stroganoff ready." "And what do we say, Julie?" Donovan asks, before finally relenting, and handing over all but one small piece of the chocolate to Julie. "Hey now, if we are taking bets, I've got two hundred on Julie. I couldn't keep chocolate away from her, no matter how hard I tried." He picks up Julie, and moves towards their room, "You guys behave, understood?" Heather O'Leary smiles at Elizabeth, and says, "Where else? A supply run." Laughing as she emerges triumphant, Julie quickly breaks off about half the bar for herself before she turns as Donovan stands and picks her up with him. She tosses the remaining bar towards Heather, and blushes slightly. "Share, okay?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles just a little bit more at that, and raises her eyebrows. "Sounds like a plan, when are we going, and who all gets to go along?" She glances to Julie and Mike's antics, laughing a bit. Heather O'Leary catches the chocolate bar, and says simply, "Sure. Not a problem." She than smiles, and says, teasingly, "You and Donovan have a *nice* night." Krieger gestures at Julie and Mike as they go off to their room. "Hey, aren't we supposed to -tell them- to Behave?" Course… he's really like, the only single person in this Resistance Cell, it sucks at times. "We could use olive oil too I think. Beats canola oil by a long shot for cooking." He comments. "I think that can be arranged, Heather." Michael says dryly, before carrying Julie off to parts unknown... Heather O'Leary smiles after the pair, and turns to look at Elizabeth and Thomas, "Well, Thomas has volunteered to carry all the purchases, as to where? Since the Visitors took out K.C., I was thinking Chicago, or maybe St. Louis? Omaha?" She shrugs. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little at that, nodding just a little. "Chicago sounds good, it's likely to have the best shopping, simply due to size." Krieger shakes his head a bit when they mention Chicago, he doesn't agree. "It also means more security, and more chances of being seen. We should hit up a distribution type place… like...Oshkosh Wisconsin… or Green Bay. Not that I'm just suggesting it because I'm homesick or nothing." Heather O'Leary nods, "And maybe we can call up your mother, see if she wants to meet you for a meal?" She pauses, "Security up north is not really a problem, and they don't worry about Visitors, with the Dust." She shrugs, "And I am not sure I want to go that far north, isn't it still snow-covered up there?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods at that. "Up north is at least one plce we can relax. And it probably is still covered with snow up that far." She smiles. "Still, that isn't too bad. Always fun seeing somewhere new, anyway." Krieger shakes his head a bit at Heather when she mentions that. "I doubt it… maybe? I was with the resistance before ya'all, so I haven't seen family or friends from before this all started in a while." He says and rubs the back of his neck a bit. "I wouldn't mind seeing if my Cabin is still around. Pick up a few things from it, like...well, just mementos. Maybe I'll shake the Hind down by visiting Wisconsin.." Heather O'Leary glances at Elizabeth, "Anywhere is fine..." she says softly, as she turns her attention inwards, Family... Well, her brother is alive, somewhere, last she heard. But softly she says, "Thomas... if you've seen your family since the Visitor's returned to Earth, you've seen them more recently than I have, for the most part. Same with Liz." She shrugs, "Not that it matters, I suppose..." She shrugs again, and stands up, moving to the kitchen for something to eat, but she maintains a listening in on any conversation that might happen while she decides on desert. She pointedly leaves the chocolate on the table, looking for something less caloric, likely the last of the fruit salad she made a few nights ago. Elizabeth Maxwell glances to Heather and pauses a moment at that statement about her, but says nothing. She watches Heather head into the kitchen then, hm'ing softly. Krieger cants his head, guess he isn't the only one without a lot of family contact. "Well… my mother was pretty old when I enlisted… father wasn't around much. Aww hell, maybe they got smart and went out to Alaska. Not much of a problem.." Maybe his parents are -dead- and he doesn't want to say it. "Still, can't blame for wanting to get to Wisconsin… get some cheese." He says… yes, Cheesehead joke! Heather O'Leary does, in fact, get the Fruit Salad out, and glances in the container holding it. Just enough left for a decent snack. She grabs a fork, and walks back to the Living Room, munching on bits of fresh Orange, Pineapple, apples, grapes, and the last few un-canned cherries that the ranch had around. "Cheese? I guess... if you mean some good Brie." Elizabeth Maxwell sees what Heather is munching on, smiling a little towards her, then glancing to Thomas. "Well, hopefully they're still okay." Krieger rolls his shoulders a bit when they both mention it. "You know, it's not something I want to spring on them. I'm out here, waging a war that by any historical basis, I'll get killed in by laser rifles. Maybe when everything gets semi back to how it was, I might look for them." A bit of sadness there, but hey, cheese? "Awww Yah Heather! Brie... some Jalapeno Pepperjack.." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Too fattening. My Metabolism would put all that cheese right on my hips." She smiles, "As for Jalapeno, you *are* talking to a Texas girl. We *invented* everything to do with Jalapeno's. And besides, you want something spicy, try an Habanero." Heather O'Leary suddenly yawns, very big, and blinks. She quickly takes the last few bites of her Fruit Salad, and than says softly, "Suddenly the day has caught up with me." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13